Implant provisionals are used during joint replacement surgery to test the surgeons reshaping of the supporting bone and to provide a trial alignment. While the actual implant could be used, it is more acceptable to use an implant provisional for such tests to prevent damage to the actual implant. In order for the surgeon to accurately gauge the fit and alignment of the final prosthesis, the implant provisional must be identical in dimension to the actual implant. Any variance in dimension between the implant and provisional could result in a less than optimal fit of the implant. Some implants, particularly tibial components, have a set of modular augments which may be connected to the bone contacting side of the tibial component to angulate the tibial tray sufficient to properly align a worn knee. To properly gauge the fit and alignment of the implant, the provisional must also include modular augmentation blocks. To provide ease of use, the provisional augmentation blocks are configured to slide on and off the provisional tibial component. The requirement to slide the provisional blocks on and off of the tibial component creates a problem in that the blocks may shift a small amount which may provide false information to a surgeon unaware of the shifting.